John de Grey, 2nd Baron Grey of Rotherfield (1300-1359)
|short_name= John Grey |surname = Grey |given_name =John |long_name = Sir John de Grey, 2nd Baron Grey of Rotherfield, KG |sex=M |father =John de Grey, 1st Baron Grey of Rotherfield (c1271-1311) |mother =Margaret de Odingsells (?-1323) |birth_month =10 |birth_day =9 |birth_year = 1300 |baptism_month =11 |baptism_day =1 |baptism_year = 1300 |death_month = 9 |death_day = 1 |death_year = 1359 |joined_with=Catherine FitzAlan (c1300-c1328)+Avice Marmion |sources= }} ''A general and heraldic dictionary of the peerages of England, Ireland, and Scotland, extinct, dormant, and in abeyance. England by John Burke'' "John de Grey, second baron, who, in the 15th Edward II., making proof of his age, had livery of his lands; and in the 1st of Edward III. was in the wars of Scotland. In the 6th of the same reign, upon some difference between his lordship and William le Zouch, of Haryngworth, another great baron, which was heard before the king, Lord Grey, under the irritation of the moment, drew his knife upon Lord Zouch in the royal presence, whereupon both lords were committed to prison; but the Lord Zouch was soon afterwards released, while Lord Grey was remanded, and his lands seized upon by the crown. He was, however, within a shirt time, upon making submission, restored to favour; and in three years afterwards we find his lordship in Scotland upon the king's service, being of the retinue with Henry, Earl of Lancaster. From this period, for several years, he was engaged in the French wars, and in the 20th of Edward's reign he obtained licence to fortify his houses at Rotherfeld Grey, in the county of Oxford, and Sculcotes, in the county of York, with embattled walls of lime and stone. The next year there being a tournament held at Eltham in Kent, amongst other accoutrements prepared for that military exercise, his lordship had a hood of white cloth, embroidered with dancing men, in blue habits, buttoned before with large pearls, presented to him by the king. in the 26th Edward III. he was one of the commissioners in the counties of Oxford and Berks, for arraying and arming all men of ability within those shires, and leading them against the king's enemies, invasion being at that time threatened by the French. In the next year he was steward of the king's household, and had summons to parliament from the 1st to the 29th of Edward III. inclusive. His lordship m. first, Katherine, daughter and co-heir of Bryan Fitz-Alan, of Bedall, in the county of York and had issue, *John, his successor. *Maud, m. first, to John de Botetourt, of Weoley, and secondly, to Thomas de Harcourt. He m. secondly, Avice, daughter and co-heir of John, Lord Marmion, and had two sons, John and Robert, who both assumed their mother's name of Marmion (see Barons Marmion). Lord Grey d. in 1359, and was s. by his eldest son," Siblings References See also External links Contributors *William Allen Shade 21:38, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Category:Upgraded from info page